


Oasis

by playak11



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Jeep - Freeform, Lesbian, Other, Smut, USWNT, ali krieger - Freeform, ashlyn harris - Freeform, krashlyn - Freeform, womens soccer rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playak11/pseuds/playak11
Summary: Ali can't quite make it all the way to Seaworld without having a snack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammatical errors. First fanfic so be nice, and if you like maybe I'll post more. Enjoy!

Ali and I decided to venture out of the house since we were granted two days off after our draw with the Spirit at home. She was adjusting to Florida nicely, and her tan looked even more amazing. She is still new to Orlando and hasn't seen everything the city beautiful has to offer, so we loaded up into my blacked out Jeep and headed to Seaworld Orlando. We considered doing universal studios, however decided on Seaworld as it's a little smaller than the latter. 

We drove the interstate, her hand tapping my thigh along to the beat of the radio. She'd tap her way up my thigh towards my center then back to my knee. Each time getting higher up, and when she heard me hiss in a breath, she turned to me smirking, "you alright there, babe?". She knew damn well how flustered she makes me when I want her, but can't necessarily have her. "If you keep inching your way in between my legs, we are going to turn back home and not leave the house", I huffed out, clearly aching. A mischievous look crossed her face, "do you trust me?" She was inching over the center console, hand moving to stroke my jaw. 

"With my life..."

"Just watch the road and tell me if you can't take it anymore" she moved her hand down my chest, to the button of my shorts. 

I bit my lip, watching this beautiful woman about to have her way with me while I try to keep us in between the lines. 

Once she had my shorts undone, she laid hot open mouth kisses down my neck down to my shoulder where she bit down hard then soothed with her tongue til I had scattered purple marks across the top. She whispered with hot breath, "lift your butt." I did as told and she tugged my shorts down just a little leaving them bunched around the top of my knees. 

"Fuck.." I muttered. She lifted my shirt just a bit and started trailing her fingers around my navel, to my hip bones slowly descending where I had a flood. She kissed my cheek, then my ear as she trailed one finger down between my wet lips. 

"Mmm your so wet for me Ash". 

I let out a soft moan. She was going to kill me. She started tracing circles around my clit then down to my entrance then back up until she slid two fingers through my entrance. 

"Fuck yes baby just like that..." I tried hard to keep my eyes open and focused on driving. As we stopped at a red light, I turned my face to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Immediately meeting her tongue and letting out a loud moan as her hand quickened its pace relentlessly stroking my g spot. 

"Don't come, I want to taste.." my eyes rolled to the back of my head as she slid down before I could protest and went straight to licking my soaked clit and sucking it in between her teeth. 

"Fuck fuck fuck yessss baby don't stop"... I wrapped one of my hands in her hair to ensure she wasn't going anywhere. She was right where I wanted her and I was coming undone. 

Her fingers started to move a little quicker, and I knew that I was there. 

"Fuuuuck." My body went rigid before my hips started to hump her face with no real rhythm, I just wanted to feel her tongue and lips and fingers while I rode out a fantastic orgasm. "Fuck I'm coming baby stay right there yessss". She caressed my lips and kissed me between my pussy and navel before slowly moving up to kiss my cheek. 

"God you taste so good baby. I can never get enough of you on my tongue, and my lips." "Best." Kiss. "Taste." Kiss. "Ever." Kiss. 

Finally coming back down, I lifted my hips in an attempt to pull my pants when she reached over to help me get situated. She turned my face for a quick kiss and went back to her seat. 

"You're amazing, Alex. I love you". 

"You're the amazing one. I love you, too and I'm so wet for you." She leaned with her back against the door, stretching one leg over the console to rest in my lap, the other bent with her foot flat on the floor. She gave me a smoldering look. "I don't think I can wait much longer, Ash...." she was biting her lip and playing with her nipples through her shirt. 

I ran my hand up the leg that was across my lap. Up then down with my fingertips watching her squirm.  
"Please touch me baby..." she was breathing hard. I ran my hand all the way up her leg, thankful for my long arms, to the apex of her thighs pleased when my finger stroked her soaked thong. 

"Fuck, Alex." 

I made a sharp turn into a parking garage, going to the top level where there weren't any other cars. I parked then laid my seat all the way back before I grabbed her and forced her to straddle my lap. She started to grind down into my hips letting out light moans as our tongues dueled inside my mouth. When Ali pulled away from a kiss with my lip still in between her teeth, I shoved her thong over and easily slipped 3 of my long fingers into her wet, aching pussy. She threw her back in a loud moan so I started attacking her neck with hot kisses, biting my way down to her flushed chest. 

"Shirt. Off. Now." She ripped her shirt and bra over her head in one quick movement, her hips never faltering on their riding of my fingers. I ran my thumb up to rub her clit as she started to move her hips quicker on my fingers. Her pussy gripping tighter to my fingers as I licked each nipple til they were hardened to a point. I wrapped one arm around her waist to still her then use the hand inside of her to start pounding. I fucked her g spot hard because I wanted to hear my name on her lips when she came with a shatter. 

"Oh god yeah baby right there fuck fuck mmmm yes yes I'm so close don't stop" I met her lips with another searing kiss when she dropped her dead down to my shoulder biting hard then screaming "yes Ashlyn! Fuck me baby I'm coming don't stop god please don't stop baby mmmm" 

I didn't stop, I kept going until she was on the verge of another orgasm when I pulled my fingers out and drug her hips to my face. Her legs hanging over each side of the seat since I was leaned all the way back. I instantly gathered all the wetness that had gathered at her entrance then thrust my tongue as deep as I could. She had her hands in my hair trying to hold onto the only thing grounding her. I held her to my face as snug as I could with my hands on her hips. When she came, she tried to lift herself off my tongue to get a little relief, but I pulled her in tighter and ran my tongue over her clit until her legs were shaking and she begged me to stop. She slid back down my body adjusting her thong and pulling her shirt on. She pulled me up and kissed me hard. 

"Mmm i don't know what's better... the taste of you or the taste of me on you"

"Damn Alex. Fuck Seaworld." I said with hooded eyes then drove my jeep out of the garage in the direction of our house. I wanted this woman all over our house all day. The whales could wait.


	2. Filled with... Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash took Ali home instead of to Seaworld and feels that she shouldn't be filled with pride... but with something else ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might get around to another chapter. We will see if I'm alive after the gym ;) enjoyyyy.

Seaworld plans were long forgotten when we pulled into the driveway. We gathered our bags from the back of the jeep then headed inside. As soon as Ali dropped her bag, I easily lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs tight on my waist. I kissed her soft, letting it linger on her perfect lips. 

"Hi" I breathed out as her eyes slowly opened to look down into mind. 

"Mmm hi stud" she kissed my dimple. 

I carried her to the couch, sitting down with her still in my lap. Running my hands up her strong thighs, I leaned up to claim her lips. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted. As our tongues met in a desperate, needy kiss, she grabbed my chin to tilt my face up leaving kisses down my neck. She sucked on the sensitive skin right below my ear before whispering, "I need to feel you inside of me".

With that, I let out a slight moan and stood up with her still wrapped tight. I headed to the bedroom as Ali started peeling pieces of her clothing off between kisses. By the time I reached the bed, she was in just her lacy purple thong. A gift she got just for me when she signed with the Pride. I gently laid her on our bed, and stayed standing to look at the goddess that is all mine. I bit my lip as she watched me with hooded eyes, her thighs moving against each other looking for just a little friction. I ripped my shirt off, followed by my shorts and laid to hover over her, kissing her with everything I had in me. I shoved my thigh between her legs and put some pressure where she wanted it. She started to eagerly hump my thigh, grasping at my sports bra to drag over my head. Once she had me free of my bra, our nipples rubbed together causing both of us to moan out. I continued to kiss her then pulled back to kneel between her thighs. I ran my hands all over her body; her toned stomach, her perfect legs that go to heaven, to her breasts that filled my hands just right. I leaned forward to lay soft kisses to Nittany and then up to her German script tattoo that I fell in love with the moment I saw. Leaving a hard kiss on her lips, I got up and went to the dresser drawer. I hooked the straps around my thighs, and went back to my beautiful angel donning a new appendage between my legs: an 8 inch, pink ribbed strap on. I hovered over her again, letting it rest on her thighs, I kissed her and drug my teeth on her lips before giving her a smoldering look, and a cheesy smirk. I slid her thong down her gorgeous legs. 

"So, you're filled with pride? How about we fill you with... me?"

She laughed lightly. "You're an idiot". She thrusted her hips up, trying to meet mine. I gently held them to the bed. I kissed her again. 

"Your idiot." 

She nodded her head, a twinkle in her eye and smile across her lips then I slid into her. There was no need for foreplay. The jeep was enough. She was still soaked, my woman was always insatiable. I loved it. The way we were always ready for each other. She reached up to grasp onto my biceps as I entered her tightness slowly but completely bottoming out. She gasped at the feeling of being filled, and stretched. I laid kisses on her neck, and bit her ear lobe. 

"Yes baby I love it when you're inside of me. Faster ash..." she sighed into my ear before sucking on my collarbone then across my chest. 

I picked up the pace and felt her nails digging into my back. I moaned at the effect I was having on her and the fact that I could never get enough of the woman below me. I reached down to rub her clit while I built a steady pace. Her pussy walls grabbing at the strap on as her head pressed harder into the pillow and her nails deeper in my back. 

"Oh oh baby yes don't stop you feel sooo good mmm" she was moaning consistently and I could tell she was close. 

I was starting to sweat so I changed up my rhythm. I pulled all the way out then pounded in harder making her scream out. Thankfully she lost her grip on my back and wrapped the sheets in her hands instead. A few more hard, deep thrusts and me rubbing a relentless pattern on her clit, Ali's body froze before convulsing underneath me.   
"Unnnh Asssshhhh fuck baby fuck mmmm I'm coming yes yes ahhh". 

I rocked my hips slightly and continued to rub light circles on her clit as her body continued to ride the waves. Finally once she stopped twitching from the throes of her climax, I pulled out and discarded the strap on. I laid behind her to spoon her and pressed soft kisses to her shoulder. 

She let out a content sigh and rolled over to kiss me. She drug her hand down my stomach and straight to my pussy. 

"Mm I love that fucking me makes you this wet baby" she whispered hotly while circling my entrance.


	3. If I get to taste you I am the lucky one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, no plot.

"Fuck baby you're so sexy" I met her lips with a hungry kiss, pushing my tongue into her mouth and nipping at her lips. She continued to casually run her fingers back and forth through my wet lips. I was already on edge after having just made her cum all over the strap on. Something about seeing her climax due to my ministrations, it will never grow old. I was panting as she continued to tease me. 

"Please, Alex. I'm already close baby. I need to feel you..." I tried to grab her wrist to push her fingers inside me. I needed to be pushed over. 

She shoved my hand away, and rolled me onto my back then climbed up to straddle me. She kissed down my neck to my small breasts then took my nipple into her mouth sucking and biting til it was red and hard then she moved to the other. My back arched and my hips grinding the air wishing she'd just give me release. I was aching for my warrior. Just when I thought she'd never give in, she slid her kisses further down my stomach. Spending time swirling her tongue in my navel then down to my core. 

"Yes Alex. Keep going baby... you look so beautiful..." my breathing started to pick up as she sucked each lip into her mouth and let out satisfied moans at tasting my slickness. 

"Ohh fuuuck..." my eyes were in the back of my head but I forced myself to focus on this beautiful woman loving me. Her eyes looked up and met mine as she dipped her tongue in my entrance then back to my clit, swirling a pattern there then back down. Slowly driving me wild. 

"More baby please I need you" I moaned out. My core was aching to be massaged and only by her. She knew just how to take care of me. 

She slid one finger in, curling it as she touched the walls of my inner being. She was so slow and attentive then she entered another finger while stroking my clit with her tongue. She slowly brought me to the edge then backed off. 

"Don't stop Alex. Please don't stop baby" I threw my head back in ecstasy and frustration. 

She giggled against my inner thighs, "trust me Ash, I've got you. Just let me enjoy this... I'll give you what you need. Promise." She but the sensitive skin then soothed it leaving small marks where only we could see them. 

When she made her way back to my core, she dove right in. She sucked my clit hard and she drove her two fingers inside of me at a pace that would quickly bring me to climax. 

"Yes Alex right there baby just like that unnnhhh fuuuuck mm" I was quickly approaching orgasm then she curled her fingers and my cum gushed out onto her hand. She slowed her fingers resorting to slowly massaging while I came down then she moved her tongue to clean me up. She kissed my hips then my stomach, all the way to my mouth where she pushed her tongue in my mouth allowing me to taste myself on her tongue. 

"Damn you're so sexy Al. How'd I get so lucky?". 

She sat straddling my hips, as she licked my wetness off her fingers with a moan. 

"Mmm nope I am definitely the lucky one here stud." She winked at me then sauntered off to the shower, bare ass with a little extra sway in her hips. 

My mouth was agape as I took in the view, "Jesus... she is hot.." I whispered to myself. 

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me?"


	4. No 6 in the ranks is teasing too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile BUT I met Krieger today at the HOUvORL. She is legit nice AF and actually took time to have a conversation with me then we took a picture. The Dash fans were salty at the game. They thought the refs did a shitty job

Ashlyn was already in a trance after the spontaneous rendezvous with her warrior princess in the parking garage then following it up with another orgasm once they got home, but with Ali swaying her full hips and tempting her with the shower... she was game for more. She quickly rolled out of bed and chased Ali down in the bathroom, wrapping her arms around her naked waist from behind and placing playful nibbles on her neck. Ali giggled as she leaned forward to turn on the shower. Ashlyn lifted her princess with ease into the shower then pushed her against the still cool shower wall. Ali's nipples hardened to points as Ash started to lay an assault of open mouthed kisses down her neck to her shoulders. 

Ali let out a soft moan as Ashlyn ran her fingers from underneath her breasts down to her hips and back up leaving goosebumps in their wake. She leaned her head back against Ashlyn's shoulder to give her more access as she ground her hips backwards into Ashlyn who met her ass with a thrust of her hips

"Baby... Asshhh... mmm" Ali panted as she ran her hand from her girlfriends short hair down her tattooed arm to her long fingers then grabbed it to drag between her dripping lips. She used Ashlyn's fingers to rub her clit and Ash didn't protest, she continued to work her neck and squeeze the underside of her breast. 

"Ahh fuck baby I love your fingers and your mouth" she continued rubbing her clit in slow patterns with her girlfriends fingers. 

Ashlyn moved her mouth to the back of Ali's neck, down between her shoulder blades then continued down her spine until she reached the beautiful, full ass that is Ali Krieger's. She bit down hard on her cheeks and soothed it with kisses then pulled her hand away from Ali's clit. She knelt down and spread Ali's legs, then used both of her hands to spread her even more before leaning in to lick Ali's wet pussy from behind. She continued to caress Ali's ass as she collected the wetness from her pussy. 

Ali tried finding something to hold onto as her girlfriend drove her insane. 

"Ohhh god you're so sexy Ash you make me feel so good" she moaned out. 

"Mmm more baby I wanna feel you in me..." Ali moaned as she reached behind her to tangle her fingers in Ashlyn's hair. 

That move spurred Ash on so she stood up and pressed her body flush against the kween and reached out to enter her with 3 fingers, her palm rubbing Ali's clit simultaneously. 

"YES just like that baby ohhh fuck fuck mmm" Ali screamed. 

Ashlyn continued to pump her fingers into Ali's wet core slightly curling her fingers up to hit her gspot. She pressed her body tight so that Ali's nipples were still flush on the wall giving her unexpected pleasure there as well. 

"Oh baby I'm so close don't stop please don't baby make me cum all over your hand mm yeeessss"

Ali was being pulled closer and closer to the edge when Ashlyn sped up her thrusts, relentlessly hitting her spot over and over again until Ali came with a shudder. She knelt back down to lick the come off Ali's thighs then stood up. She turned Ali around and kissed her lips hard 

"Alex I will never tire of hearing you moan 'baby' as I'm making you come". 

"I'll never get tired of you making me come period babe." She gave her goalkeeper a quick kiss before pushing her under the shower head. She proceeded to start washing Ashlyn's hair then moved to lather her body with body soap. She started on her shoulders then worked down to her perky breasts using her fingers to rub extra soap around Ash's nipples until they were a firm peak. She moved to her stomach then down her legs bypassing the pussy she knows is dripping. She brought her hand back up to the apex of her thighs and kissed her before rubbing soap between her legs. She washed each of her folds, grazing her clit every time. 

"Alex don't tease meeee"

Ali gave her whiny girlfriend a quick kiss before she rinsed the soap the sunk to her knees as Ashlyn's eyes were closed to rinse her hair and sucked her clit into her mouth..... 

To be contd.


	5. Girls, interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. I should be ashamed... but I'm not. Sorry, not sorry?

Ashlyn's eyes were closed, her head tilted back rinsing soap from her hair when Ali sunk to her knees and attached her mouth to Ashlyn's clit. She sucked it into her mouth then ran her tongue over it causing Ashlyn's knees to buckle and her hands to go straight into Ali's hair. 

"Fuuuuck baby just like that. I'm already so close." 

Ali didn't waste anytime running her fingers through Ashlyn's wetness and sinking two fingers into her core. She pumped in and out as she continued to suck Ashlyn's clit into her mouth while simultaneously flicking her tongue across it. Ashlyn's legs were beginning to shake and her hips were gyrating against her love's face. 

"Ohhh fuuuuck" Ashlyn yelled. She had her hands tangled in Ali's hair, keeping her right where she needed her. Every flick and every pump she was brought closer to the edge... then Ali stopped. She quickly pulled her fingers out and stood up. 

"Did you hear that?" Ali asked as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a robe. 

"What?! No, what are you talking about? Come back. I'm about to explode" Ashlyn said as she lazily played with her clit, letting out a small moan. 

Ali bit her lip. "God you're sexy. But seriously, someone rang the doorbell. I'll be back" and she was gone. 

She went to the door and found her brother waiting outside, slightly exasperated from waiting in the Florida heat. It wasn't unexpected, she had just forgotten that he'd be flying in this evening. 

"KYLE! Oh my god, b. I'm so glad to see you!" she practically flew into his arms. 

"Yeah yeah obvi this was bad timing. I'm clearly interrupting... something. Where's that stud of yours anyway?"

"She's in the shower..." Ali blushed. 

"And you're in a robe. Oh my word. You had me outside in this humidity while you got it on." Kyle laughed as Ali took him inside and put his bags in the extra room. 

"I know, I know. Bad timing. You called it." 

Ali quickly fixed them two mugs of coffee and moved to the back porch to continue catching up with her brother. 

Fifteen minutes later they were graced with Ashlyn's presence. She had finished showering, and came down in sweats and a tshirt. She wrapped her arms around Kyles shoulders, welcoming him to Orlando. 

"My favorite queen. It's good to see you." she said which warranted a glare from Ali, "second favorite. Still good to see you, bro". 

She sat next to Ali then pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms tight around her waist and subtly grinding her hips into her ass. She let out a hot breath against Ali's ear. "I'm still soaked" she whispered as Kyle told them a story about his flight in. 

Ali pushed her butt down against Ashlyn and laced her fingers with hers. She gave her a sympathetic kiss to the cheek, "I know babe. Soon". 

"So, Kyle, you said you had a friend to meet downtown? Is that tonight?"

Kyle glanced at his watch, "yes it is. I actually should get going. Orlando traffic is no joke. I'll be back late so don't wait up. I'll see you in the morning for coffee, girls." He stood up, patted Ashlyn's head and went on his way. 

As soon as Ashlyn heard the front door shut, she turned Ali in her lap so that both legs were straddling hers. She untied the robe and pushed it open, kissing the middle of Ali's chest then moving to suck on her right nipple as she gripped her hip and grounded hers upwards. Ali brought her face to hers and kissed her with heat. She was biting her lips, and exploring Ashlyn's mouth with her tongue as she started moving her hips, pushing down to effectively hum Ashlyn's center. Ashlyn guided her hips in all the directions she needed.   
Ali pulled Ashlyn's shirt up and was happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra. She moved her mouth down her neck, her collarbones, to her perfect breasts and licked her nipple to a point before moving to the opposite and sucking it into her mouth until it too was hard. 

She stood up and drug Ashlyn's sweats down her legs, threw her robe off and climbed back into her lap. They both moaned at the skin on skin contact. Ali lowered her hips until her clit was on Ashlyn's then started to grind into her. She went back to kissing her love with passion. 

"Mmmm god you feel so good baby.." she moaned against Ashlyn's lips.

Ashlyn's fingers were digging into Ali's hips as she was finally getting the relief she needed 2 hours ago. She moved her mouth down Ali's neck and left hit open mouthed kisses all over. Some resulting in light purple bruises. She reached around Ali and slid two fingers into her drenched pussy, smirking when she heard Ali moan her name. 

"Ashlyn baby fuck me fuck me so good baby uhhh..." 

"Fuck Al I'm close don't stop"

Ali was moving her hips with no rhythm only trying to push them both into orgasmic bliss. She pushed her hips down harder and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck. 

They were both panting and moaning, sweat starting to bead up on their flushed skin. When Ash bit Ali's nipple she came with a shudder sending her body into convulsions which put pressure on Ashlyn and she came right after. 

"Oh fuck mmm that's good baby.." 

They both stilled and tried to catch their breath. Ashlyn was slowly running her fingers through Ali's folds bringing her down as she stopped shaking in her arms. 

Ali leaned back and kissed Ashlyn soundly on her lips. 

"The things you do to me, babe. I'm so in love." She caressed her face, looking deeply into her favorite pair of hazel eyes. 

"I'm in love with you, too woman. I really need a nap though" she pecked Ali's lips quickly then carried her to their bed where they both wrapped up and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
